The present disclosure herein relates to a display device having improved durability against an external impact.
A display device is used for displaying an image in various devices, such as televisions, monitors, notebook computers, and mobile phones. Before display devices are released to the market, a reliability evaluation is performed under a severe condition (e.g., stress testing). Only products passing the reliability evaluation will be sold to customers.